Talk:Mass Effect Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Add Codex Link A link should be add to the Main Categories for the Codex category. Just a thought. -- 22:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Featured articles Info on featured articles can be found on Mass Effect Wiki:Featured content. Create and nominate more! :) Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes *The Planets and Space stations categories are both covered by Star Systems so I deleted them. Also changed the link for Systems to go to Milky_Way. (Unsigned) *Changed the link to the release trailer on the main page since the older one was not working. The new video is on Youtube here. Darkdrium 06:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up the list I cleaned up the main list as several of the links were covered by more comprehensive sections. Armor and Weapons are both covered by the Equipment section. Systems is covered by the Milky Way section. : I added those items because the "Contents" section is an index of what's inside this wiki and every listing page, including those part of a larger category, should be represented. Armor should be more comprehensive than the armor section of Equipment (and Heavy Armor more comprehensive on its subject), same for Weapons and so on. Therefore we should include them for easy indexing, the purpose of that section, without sending users through multiple pages. : Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 00:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Looking for more Admins I am looking for more Administrators as some have tended to leave and I now am quite busy with work. I will still be around but not as much and with the constant vandalisms and new users I need more people to help out. So if you want become an admin go here Mass Effect Wiki:Requests for Adminship. It's not that difficult just keep checking the recent changes page for new people to say hello to and make sure no unregistered people are adding things they shouldn't. Thanks. aa General Articles A lot of articles about actions (like in the Game Guide) are written from a Xbox point of view, this should be changed to also reflect it's now a multi-platform game. I'd do it if I run into it, but I'm not playing the game yet, so I really don't know anything about it. It's on my to-buy-list, that's why I'm reading this wiki. Just to improve overall quality, I say what I have to say.-- 20:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Redesign I've given the main page a redesign, but kept all the info, and the colour scheme - you can find out more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 12:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Media Hello. It's been some time since I've been here. Bioware released today another video for Mass Effect 2, which should be put under the featured media. I would do it myself, but I have no idea how and fear for breaking the main page with a useless edit. Here is the link. :) Darkdrium 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Good thinking. Actually we need a better system for nominating featured media and featured articles. We have some great stuff on here and it's not being shown off. --Tullis 22:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) KOTOR Parelels does anyone think we should have a page containing ingame parelels toStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? Drsdino 02:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Not really. There aren't enough, and besides, Mass Effect is influenced more by classic sci-fi than Star Wars. If there are parallels that leap out at you, they're probably better placed on pages' Trivia sections. That would make them easier to find. --Tullis 03:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) well why not Halo then? what I've seen a lot of parelels with the last level of combat evolved. specificly the race to the Conduit on Ilos. Drsdino 18:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Ditto: if you see parallels that really stand out, add them to Trivia. But I wouldn't say they warrant an entire page to themselves. Like I said, such a page probably wouldn't see much traffic; adding them to Trivia sections would give comments more coverage. : ) --Tullis 20:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) BUT, THE PERSON WHO WROTE ME AND ME2 WROTE THE DARTH BANE SERIES, WHERE HE WORKED WITH THE CREATORS OF KOTOR :And? What of it? One of the writers of ME and ME2 (remember, there were multiple writers, not just one person, and the lead writer of ME2 was not the lead writer of ME) now works for ZeniMax. Does that automatically mean that there will now be ME references in Fallout 4 and in The Elder Scrolls V? No. It's possible to write pieces for two totally separate franchises without any crossover whatsoever. SpartHawg948 21:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well how about a page noting all or any similarities, story, character or names wise, that stand out to other series. Or even if the game's structure is similar, for instance I have noticed what I though were references or nods to other series - games, films & books. Especial the way ME1 & ME2 were structured. I mean ME1 was BIG, full of side quests, a nice long main story, detailed character backgrounds & emotional twists throughout. While ME2 was smaller, shorter but more compelling. KOTOR & KOTOR II were structured exactly the same way. Of course they're both quite different, but it's a similarity that stands out for me. A lot of other similarities are in ME & ME2 as well, weather to Star Wars or other media, and although I agree that each media doesn't really merit a page dedicated to it's own similarities, one page showing all of them probably would be worth it. Awesome Thy Life 16:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Thy Life 16:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Syricus :And how about no. We don't know if BioWare did anything on KotOR II apart from recommend Obsidian Entertainment for developement. Becuase this is an encyclopedia of the Mass Effect Universe, and is written from an in-game perspective, an article like that would just stand out horribly. Noted parallels between KotOR and Mass Effect are detalied where they appropiate. The reason KotOR II is so short is because it was relased 18 months before it was supposed to becuase of LucasArts pressuring Obsidian to release it. However again becuase we don't know if BioWare did anything on KotOR II, making a note goes against our policies and what we have established here of only providing links between Mass Effect and other BioWare games. If we know that BioWare did anything on KotOR II, which we don't, or developed it themselves, then it would be a different story. Unfotunatly again we don't know if they did anything apart from recommend Obsidian for the job. So we can only connect KotOR, and not KotOR II, and I am really getting tired of removing references from that game. KotOR parallels are noted where apporpiate becuase that was developed by BioWare, and KotOR II triiva isn't allowed becuase of the reasons I stated above. Lancer1289 18:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't want to open that door. There are similarities, parallels, and references to many sci-fi works, genres, franchises, series, etc, other than Star Wars. And if we do a Star Wars page, then we'll need a Star Trek page, a Starship Troopers page, a Babylon 5 page, a Warhammer whatever page, a Matrix page, we'll have people fighting for a Stargate page (if my recent exchange with someone who wanted to reopen the Commander Shepard is a Lt. Colonel John Sheppard reference and tried to say that mass relays were a reference to stargates is any indicator). Oh, and Dr Who, that one pops up from time to time, and don't forget all the random sci-fi games and such. The point being, there are a myriad of influences from many sources. Star Wars (and KOTOR and KOTOR II in particular) seems to have been no more of an influence than any of these others, and I'd dare say are actually less of an influence on the series than some others are, namely Starship Troopers, so I agree that this proposed Star Wars page is simply not needed. SpartHawg948 21:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Fair enough. I just though it'd be interesting. I suppose I didn't think it through. I mean found this discussion and I thought 'Oh I've noticed similarities to KOTOR, :: Matrix, Terminator and even Lord of the Rings, amongst others, as well. But why not have just one page that people can put in similarities that they think is :: worthwhile rather than one for each franchise, genre ect.' But thinking it over, that'd probably just be a waste of time, it wouldn't be constructive in any way and :: would probably even be spamed by people adding every obscure little thing they think is a reference and other people deleting what they think is stupid. :: Oh, by the way, I didn't know that Bioware didn't have much to do with KOTOR II. So I suppose that the way they're structured is just a coincidence. Sorry about :: trying resurrect, & change slightly, a stupid idea. Really, I should of thought it through. Just out of interest, do you happen to know why ME2 came with so little :: side quests in comparison to ME1? I suppose the best answer is that Bioware kept quite a bit of it out to release it in DLC. But Bioware were planning to :: release a lot more DLC than they did with ME1, and that had plenty of side missions. I'm just asking what you think. And again, sorry for being a bit of an idiot... :: Awesome Thy Life 16:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) E3 trailer I've added the new E3 trailer. Hope nobody minds. BorderlineWaxwork 09:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I certainly don't, means I don't have to fiddle with that irritating YouTube link. : ) Thanks. --Tullis 13:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestions, differentiating the games and content in the series :Split to User talk:Tullis. Bug? Anybody else seeing the message "No tag_id, size, or slotname" on the main screen? I'm getting it at the top and to the right. I had a look to see if it was anything obvious, but when I saw all that wiki-code I ran off screaming. --vom 22:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it, no. SpartHawg948 23:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I've saved a screenshot here if anyone wants to take a look... I've highlighted them in red since the black-on-dark-blue isn't immediately obvious. The messages don't appear until the page has completely finished loading, so it may be some css or Java weirdness. Which is entirely speculation on my part where "I have no idea why" would probably suffice! --vom 23:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot I'd left an anti-deep-linking trap in there, the screenshot should hopefully be available now. --vom 08:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I can't see it (the issue reported on the main screen) at all. It's likely an issue with your browser or ad-blocker. --Tullis 15:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think you've found the problem. Please excuse me while I go and attempt to knock some sense into myself. --vom 15:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Header I'm just wondering, for how long is the "Mass effect 2 is released today!" header going to be on the main page? Afaik, ME2 has been released to most countries by now. Yes, I think it should be removed The Content Section Because of certain changes between ME1 and 2, I'm thinking the two columns should be shuffled and a few different links, you know, so we can go to ME1 articles without accidentally hitting on an ME2 one. I'm just thankful I dont mind Spoilers, as it's happened a few times already.--AlexMcpherson 02:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Homepage edit When I said what I said above, I didn't mean the 6 images and their links. I meant the big section of links below it. The links from those did seperate into 'me1' and 'me2', i.e. the walkthrough went to a page asking what I wanted a guide to, ME1, the ME1 DLC, or ME2. Any cross-game article (such as the SSV Normandy SR-1 for its feature in ME2) does seperate the ME1 and ME2 stuff with the appropriate spoilers. It was the links below them that I was talking about, I stumbled on a few because of that. Oh, and one other thing. I'd like to... kick in the bal-''thank'' whoever removed the news bits about europe you sonofa- *cough* Sorry, I seem to be getting a slight case of the Haricanitis form of tourettes. yeah, it afflicts us europeans whenever we see americans making it all about themselves. nother edit, forgot to sign. AlexMcpherson 04:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Major Frontpage Edits So, just figured I'd lay out a little more clearly the reasons I went back to the old front page layout (ie the Categories): :* 1) Honestly, having the Walkthroughs, Assignments, Achievements, Classes, Characters, and Races categories is much more user-friendly than the sources categories (more on that in a second). Quite often, people coming here know what they want to look for, and having categories that group things together based on similarities (ie Races articles) makes much more sense in that regard than categories based on something arbitrary like the games, which are hardly all-inclusive, and often overlap. :* 2) The new categories only included four of the works that comprise the Mass Effect franchise thus far. All three books were completely overlooked. It's gotta be all or nothing, which, when taken with the other reasons, made reverting to the tried-and-true system a no-brainer. :* 3) We ask that editors not make major changes to prominent pages (and I can't think of a more prominent page than the front page) on their own without bringing it up on a talk page (like, for example, this talk page). Even the admins don't do major changes like this on a whim, so we ask that the other editors also do the community the courtesy of not unilaterally taking actions like that. And that, in a nutshell (a rather large nutshell) is my reasoning! SpartHawg948 12:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Malware detected This site is setting off all kinds of alarm bells on chrome. Says there's vicious malware...Apparently it's affecting all wiki's. Is it just chrome being paranoid? -Venath Separating Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 Should Mass Effect 2 be given it's own Wiki. It is a little difficult searching through all the Mass Effect 1 stuff to find info on the other game. :I think people need to learn to sign their posts first. Me included, since I tend to need to edit as I remember to sign after clicking 'save page.' And Trekkies aren't so hard pressed finding info on memory alpha, and it's... lets just say, Huge. AlexMcpherson 03:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you don't like the layout and want to start an ME2 wiki that is in no way affiliated with this one, go right ahead! That's the beauty of the wikia system. You don't need our permission. SpartHawg948 04:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Firefox search engine plugin There is now a Firefox search engine plugin for masseffect.wikia.com that can be installed and used with FF's search bar. The plugin can be found [http://mycroft.mozdev.org/search-engines.html?name=masseffect.wikia.com here]. 18:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Text wrapping error I don't know if this page has a general contact but in a lot of articles the picture. usually the first one right at the top right of the first section of the articles page, goes over the top of the text covering it. Could any kind of text wrapping fix that? :Which browser are you using? Which version? What screen resolution? Is the browser running maximized or in a window? --DRY 03:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi: Stolen Memory The news feed is wrong, as of 17:00, 06/04/2010. The Kasumi DLC is not yet released, but the news feed reads as though it is. I just thought it might be more prudent to remove that news entry until the DLC is actually released. Suicidal Skydiver 16:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's wrong where you are, but it may be correct in other time zones. Kind of like how putting the fact that ME2 released on January 26th wasn't correct for South Africa. It wasn't accurate for them, but it was for other places. If we were being "prudent" (at least by your definition of it) we wouldn't have posted the news that ME2 had released till at least February 11th, when all versions became available in Russia. BioWare said the 6th, so it's accurate for us to put that it releases on the 6th. If it ends up being not released today, or if it turns out it was released for a short time in some time zones but then was pulled for Broken Steel-type issues, that'll be newsworthy too. SpartHawg948 18:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::So has it been released elsewhere in the world already? Suicidal Skydiver 19:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::As of a couple of hours ago it hadn't been here (California), but again, all it says it that the DLC "is released" today. It doesn't say it has been released, just that it "is released", which is exactly what BioWare has stated will be the case. SpartHawg948 19:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. I just felt it was misleading. I checked up on the wikia, which it said 'DLC Released Today', so I started up my Xbox so I could download it. That's why I felt it was unneccesary to say it is released today, when as of right now it isn't. 21:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Babyhenchy1 managed to find this IGN Article: Problems with DLC. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. Lancer1289 21:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Bloody fantastic. I hope they don't take too much longer.Suicidal Skydiver 21:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Mass Effect Series' Catagory? I think it is pointless having this category since it is a Mass Effect Wiki, i believe that either that the category should be deleted with the sub links and categories being placed straight onto the menu, or that there could be a 'Games' Category with Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect Galaxy being placed in it with the ‘Novels and Comics’ category being placed straight onto the menu rather like the Halo wiki.--Charliekrad 10:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... about that. This way we can keep our menu more compact, without having it get ridiculously large, like the one on the Halo wiki is getting to be. And how is it pointless to have an overarching category for the various elements of the Mass Effect franchise? Regardless, the current layout has been very well received (I believe this is the first criticism it has received), and was worked on and approved by quite a few members of the community, so before making any changes like the ones you're suggesting, there'd need to be some discussion, and some sandboxing to see what the proposed version looked like, and then probably some more discussion, followed by voting and all that fun stuff. SpartHawg948 11:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I do agree that the Halo Wiki's menu is becoming very large with some unnecessary categories, but the wiki is quite a bit larger in comparison to this wiki. Although do not agree with myself fully on this but i think that having a ‘downloadable content’ category could be moved within each game rather than its own category. Because this could be put into the ‘Mass Effect Series’ category. But then again this is a community run wiki in which i cannot make large decisions which the whole community has to, and this is only my opinion. --Charliekrad 19:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The DLC was actually divided up by games, as you suggested. However, about two or three months ago, it was decided to streamline the process by integrating all the DLC onto one page, rather than having separate pages for both ME DLC and ME2 DLC. And when this was done, it became necessary to rework the menu to reflect this change. This is why we now have a DLC category in the menu, as opposed to DLC sections under each game. It added a category to the menu, but allowed us to greatly streamline the articles, creating a 'one-stop' DLC page instead of multiple pages covering only a fraction of the info. SpartHawg948 20:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 Missions that Carry into Mass effect 2? I was hoping to playthrough ME2 as a biotic and continue with my level 30 soldier characters resources and stuff,who was imported from ME1 and was the character I used for the completionist achievement, but to my dismay I could not change my class. So I am going to play through ME1 again as a biotic for the biotic power achievements and companion achievements, but I would want to get back to playing ME2 ASAP, because it is the one I prefer. I could go for another completion of ME1, but to be honest I don't want to, and I'd best like to know the missions of ME1 that have a greater affect in something in ME2, so missions that do so would be greatly appreciated. *Personally, I would suggest completing the game first as a soldier, that way you can get the achievements for the kills with the major weapons and unlock them for the next play through making it easier, especially if you play an adept or an engineer. That way you can get assault rifle training. :-) Darth Mondrak 09:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Yay! Any idea when the spotlight actually starts? The spotlights page doesn't make it clear when we'll actually be featured. Also, do we want to make a spotlight image, or just trust that Wikia's marketing department will get it right? -- Dammej (talk) 19:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Forgot about this, ment to answer yesterday, oh well. Anyway after reading through it again, we can make our own, or we can let Wikia do it for us. I can ask when our spotlight begins and how long we have to make an image if you'd like. I really have no preference either way but again I can ask if it is desired. Lancer1289 16:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it'd be nice to know at any rate, I think. (when the spotlight starts, I mean) :P If it matters to anyone: What would be a good spotlight image? Keep in mind that they're 200x75px things that appear at the bottom of wikis, so you can't have a ton of detail in them. I've got a couple of ideas I'd like to try, but I figure others might have even better ones. If no one cares though, we can just put our faith in Wikia marketing. -- Dammej (talk) 06:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll drop her a message at Community Central then and ask about both thing, image and start date. Hopefully I'll get an answer later today and I'll post the response wherever it may come from. Lancer1289 12:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Huh. Spotlight image eh? Well, first, it's great to hear that the wiki is being Spotlighted. Personally I think it's the best one out there. Second, here's my idea for the image. We could make it the iconic "planet curve silhouette". You know, like from the opening scene of the games? I think it'd work well, myself. Arbington 22:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok new information time. The schedule is being finalized but we should be up in mid to late October. As to the graphic, we have a limited amount of time, give or take about a week to make a graphic if we choose to. The size is very specific, 200 x 75 pixels, so if we want to puruse making our own graphic, then someone just say something and I'll get a project forum page up in a hurry. Wendy did say that the Wikia staff is more than happy to make it, and "they make nearly all the ones you see". While it is breif, most of this is from my talk page at Community Central. I'll post new information as it comes in. Lancer1289 02:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh my. Has anyone seen the spotlight image for the wiki yet? Anyone else remember those undead skeletons in any Mass Effect games? I must have missed them. -- Dammej (talk) 00:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seen anything yet, but accroding to the Staff, all approved spotlights are now up so just be on the lookout and if you do see it, then please do copy the image and paste it so we all can see. Lancer1289 02:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alight, here's a screen of the two types of spotlights.MEW_Spotlights_are_skeletons.png ::So, lesson learned: don't trust Wikia's marketing department to do something like this. It's ridiculously embarrassing that they used undead skeletons to advertise us. Does a picture like this even exist on the wiki somewhere? Or was someone in marketing just being "creative?" Or am I the one with egg on my face because there are undead skeletons holding shotguns in the game? What game do they even come from anyway? -- Dammej (talk) 06:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks like the robots from Terminator. Y'know, what Arnold's character looked like under the fake skin and hair and all that jazz? And I believe you are right. I can't recall anything remotely resembling them appearing in any of the games. SpartHawg948 06:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um what was that supposed to be. I'm going to contact the staff and see if we can get that changed as I don't see how that relates to the ME universe whatsoever. I'll leave messages with the staff at Community Central and Contact them directly. Lancer1289 12:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok I just sent an email and contacted several staff members about it. Now fingers crossed that they change that. Also I don't know of you noticed but even the weapons don't match. It depicts modern shotguns, rather than anything we see in the ME universe. Lancer1289 14:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looks like they fixed it, but they didn't get your message about the First Contact War pic. It's now a cropped down pic of Legion from this screenshot. Did a little looking around. Someone posted about the error sometime after Lancer left messages with JoePlay and others. Apparently the previous erroneous image was from Uncharted, and is also used for their spotlight. Must've just been a glitch. So I apologize for assuming incompetence rather than the more likely (and correct) bug that caused the erroneous image. -- Dammej (talk) 07:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yea glad to see it was fixed. I have to say that is much better than the old pic wich wasn't even from our game. Well at least it is much better, and mroe accurate. Lancer1289 14:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hello. Klock101 here from the Uncharted Wiki. We have a spotlight up now and the skeletons are from our games. I sent an email to Wikia staff and started the above mentioned forum thread, and the issue seems to have been resolved. Sorry about the mix up and good luck with your spotlight!--Klock101 16:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And hello to you as well. Well I guess that answers where the image came from as it looked like nothing we'd ever seen. I guess these things happen don't they, but at least it is resolved. As for myself I left messages with three staff members and then an email as well. No harm in covering all the bases. Oh and good luck with your spotlight as well. Lancer1289 16:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, Lancer! Hopefully I can buy Mass Effect 2 when it comes to the PS3 in January. Goodbye until then. --Klock101 18:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) "Latest news" Mass Effect 3 is available for preorder, check http://bioware.com/ Supakillaii 21:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :YEah that really isn't news worthy. As soon as a game is announced, you can preorder it. Lancer1289 21:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) why cant i load my mass effect 2 save games when i play mass effect 2 for pc i save my game but when i go to the loading screen its empty can someone please give me some instructions on how to fix this problem